


I'll never stop bothering you

by Flaming_queen



Series: Persona 3 au [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All might is a boxer, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Character Death, Childhood Friends, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, One Shot, Persona 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_queen/pseuds/Flaming_queen
Summary: Izuku and Katsuki's relationship has taken a sour turn ever sense that one incident two years ago. Izuku finds him in Hagukare Ramen only to keep telling him the same thing he's heard a thousand times from him. He refuses to take Izuku charity and Izuku just wants his friend back.Aka. That one scene where Akihiko and Shinjiro are talking at that one ramen place except its Izuku and Katsuki because their relationship is almost the same.I'll make more of this au if anyone is actually interested.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Persona 3 au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727467
Kudos: 4





	I'll never stop bothering you

**Author's Note:**

> This au popped up when I was finally getting around to seeing the persona 3 movies and how much Fuuka and Natsuki relationship is like Izuku and Bakugo but then I started to think of a full-blown au. Next thing I know I start thinking how similar Bakugo and Shinji are and then if Shinji is Bakugo then Akihiko has to be Izuku and those are the only character I was able to make them fit. So here we are.....

“Hi, how are you only one.” The cook said to the small, freckled, green haired who just started to make his way over to the blond in a trench coat. God how he hated that trench coat, but there wasn’t much he could do, especially with all the shit he’s taking thanks to his persona going haywire. 

“I’ll have what he has.” the greenette said, taking his spot next to blond. He finally looked up glaring at him through his hat. 

“What nerd do you want, Deku.” He said. The greenette nervously laughed. God, it’s been so long since he heard him try to make some shitty excuse to hang out with me.

“Wah! Ka-Ka-Kacchan! I just wanted to hang out with you...” Deku says while grabbing his bowl of ramen. Katsuki smirked as the greenette started eating only to burn his tongue off. “Ah! How can you live off this Kacchan! ” 

“Shut up, you should know by now what I order. Shitty nerd can’t even handle spice after so long. ” Katsuki says. 

“That was spicier than all the other times,” Deku whined. Katsuki knew the nerd was coming today so of course, he ordered the hottest thing on the menu. Deku didn’t care; he was just happy spending time with his childhood friend. They haven’t been spending time with each other ever since the incident two years ago and even less so recently with SEES finally getting somewhere in Tartarus. He looked down at his bowl. He really wished Katsuki would join SEES again. His persona was so powerful it would really help them in Tartarus. 

“Spit it out, shitty nerd,” Katsuki said. He blinked. 

“Ah it’s nothing...you're not going to come back either way.” He said sadly. Katsuki looked at him angrily. Ah, that was the wrong thing to say. Deku put his arms up ready to block while trying to retract his statement. Katsuki smirk. 

“Of course the shitty nerd only comes here to remind me of that fucking organization...How many are there?” He asked. He hated how concerned he was for them. 

“We have four new members. They’re strong and we are more aggressive now.” Deku proudly said. “Tch. Not interested.” Katsuki said going back to eating his ramen. 

“You shouldn’t have asked then,” Deku mumbled, earning a glare from the blond. “Kacchan never let his power go to waste.” He continued. That was the last straw. 

“You really have a death wish today don’t you shitty Deku. My power ain’t worth shit if. I made my min a fucking long time ago, so stop trying to drag me into your shitty group.” Whatever shitty Deku my power ain’t worth shit. Stop following around” Katsuki starts stomping away only stopped by Deku holding onto his sleeves yelling my name. God another reason to hate this fucking trench coat. He tries getting away but Deku’s grip has only grown over the years all because of that stupid boxing dream. 

“You need to let go of the past. It’s time to move on Kacchan.” Deku sternly says. He glares at him. 

“You’re one to talk!” That finally makes him let go. 

“What?” He doesn’t bother replying already pissed off but not wanting to start a fight in a restaurant. 

Deku started mumbling to himself inside the restaurant. He fucked it up again. All he wanted was Kacchan to come back with him to the dorms. He started eating his bowl. Even if it was hot it was good, though not as good as what Katsuki used to make. 

* * *

Their relationship has always been more punches than words, but Izuku could still remember the way his eyes sparkled when he first saw his persona’s power. Fighting shadows with that power was one of the few times we would learn to use teamwork. Izuku always missed those times. When Kacchan wasn’t a house away but only a door away. When he would make Izuku have a healthy meal instead of eating protein all time (the only thing he knows to make are protein shakes). 

It all changed two years ago, we were defeating a shadow when suddenly his persona went berserk. A small boy was there outside about to get killed by his own persona when All Might the famous boxer came in saving the boy but dying in his stead. Kacchan fled that day not wanting this horrible power that was bestowed upon him. Izuku didn’t go after him, still distraught by his idol's death. He checked around hoping the small boy was fine only to find that he had run away as well. 

A week after a funeral was held. He knew he had to get stronger to never let something like that happen again. At that funeral, he saw Kacchan again. He looked exhausted, dirty, hungry. Izuku started asking him questions and forced him to at least go eat something. After the meal, he tried to get him to come back to the dorms only for a fight to start. It was one of the most brutal fights they had. It ended in him giving him a hand to get up and Kacchan swatting away not wanting help from anyone. He thought he could live by himself; he didn’t need Izuku pity. 

Afterward, they didn’t talk. Occasionally Izuku would come to the ramen shop hoping to find Kacchan there. He started wearing a trench coat and a hat trying to keep warm from the represent he was taking for his persona to never show up. He refused any help given to him. Izuku found him in an alley and started trying to talk to him more frequently. Those usually ended in fights. He knew Kachan was stubborn, but he never stopped following before and he wasn’t going to start now. 

He just had to keep trying, eventually, he had to come back. Maybe he could convince Todoroki to help him……

He already proved to be a dependable leader.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought All Might dying to save a kid would be better than some random people for reasons (honestly don't know.) Bakugo really does fit Shinji better post October fourth incident. I thought Todoroki fit Minato's personality so much more then Izuku which is the only reason he is the wildcard instead of Izuku. I would actually make the full-blown au but I have no idea who half of the character could be so if anyone wants this continue I would need ideas.


End file.
